I Want You
by Lady Knight 1512
Summary: When the truth comes out about the paternity of Quinn’s baby, no one is more surprised than you when you don’t date her.


**Title: **I Want You**  
Author: **Lady Knight 1512**  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Puck/Rachel  
**Spoilers: **all episodesthrough 1x08  
**Status:** Complete

**Summary:** When the truth comes out about the paternity of Quinn's baby, no one is more surprised than you when you don't date her.

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. I'm just playing with them

**- - -**

When the truth comes out about the paternity of Quinn's baby, no one is more surprised than you when you don't date her.

This is your big chance, you tell yourself. Everyone knows what happened and Finn's finally come to his senses; he's off pursuing the Berry girl…Rachel.

How far he's gotten is anyone's guess. They've been spotted talking in the halls and sitting together during Glee rehearsals but there has been no declaration of a change, physical or otherwise. Finn would tell you if you asked but for some reason the words always stick in your throat when you try.

Thoughts of dating Quinn are present every moment of every day. Everyone expects it: her, Finn, the whole student body, even Mr Schu. You've spent so much time trying to prove to her that you're not just another Lima Loser, that you can be a father to this baby.

_That_ hasn't changed. You _can_ be a dad, and you _will_ be if she'll just see reason and realise that adoption is a bad idea.

It's the thought of spending the rest of your life with Quinn Fabray that doesn't sit well.

You need to clear your head, figure the whole thing out. You need help.

Mr Schu is your first choice but there are no rehearsals on today and he's already left the school. He has baby dramas of his own, after all. Talking to Coach Tanaka is out of the question, and you and Finn never really had that kind of relationship. You're just reaching the conclusion that you'll have to see the guidance counsellor when you round the corner and see her standing at her locker.

Rachel.

She's trying to stuff a textbook into her bag while securing a pile of sheet music under one arm. The hair she had tucked behind one ear falls forward into her face and she sighs.

Rachel never said you were a Lima Loser. She never judged you. She even tried to be your friend, though you never deserved any kindness from her of all people.

You find yourself standing beside her before you've even realised you've moved.

She glances up and the perking of her eyebrows says clearly that she's surprised to see you.

"Puck."

Your stomach tightens. During those short days when you were "dating", she called you Noah. That stopped when you broke up and you're surprised to find you miss it.

She's waiting for you to say something, you know she is, and you also know that she's smart and will be able to help you with your Quinn problem. But you don't want to talk about Quinn anymore.

"Are you and Finn together?"

Her eyes are wide now. Obviously not the question she expected. Hell, it's not the question you expected either.

"Well?" You need an answer. Something in you _has_ to know.

"Ahhh…well," she turns back to her locker, "we haven't really talked about it."

"Has he kissed you?" The thought makes you light-headed.

She glances at you sharply and slams her locker shut. "Why does it matter?"

That's a good question. Why _does _it matter? You're supposed to be interested in Quinn, remember?

But you can't see Quinn's face in your mind anymore. You can't see her face, or feel her hands on you, or hear her voice. All you see and feel and hear is Rachel Berry: the joy on her face when she sings, her lips pressing into yours, her incessant talking about people and places that you've never heard of and don't care about.

Rachel Berry.

Damn.

"I don't want Quinn," you say and watch as she tries to keep up with the apparent change of topic.

"Okay." Her voice is cautious.

You should say something else, explain further, but it's hard. You want her to figure out the rest on her own because you've never done this before and you don't know how to say what you want to say.

But how do you expect her to figure it out when you didn't even accept her offer of friendship? She's smart, not a mind reader.

So you leap, knowing that it will probably hurt when you hit the ground.

"I want you."

She stares at you, and then turns around to look over her shoulder, as if she expects you to be talking to someone behind her.

But there's no one there. For the first time ever, it's just you and her. Even when the two of you were "dating", Finn and Quinn hovered over you both, never leaving you alone.

You wish she'd say something. Even a rejection would be better than the silence.

"Why?"

That wasn't a no. Is that a good sign?

"What do you mean, why?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been the nicest person to me. You don't like me. You knocked up Quinn and let Finn believe he was the father for months. Did she reject you? Am I second best?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Look, I know I wasn't nice to you, but I told you I wouldn't throw Slushies on you anymore. And I haven't, have I?"

"No…" Her agreement is reluctant.

"And, yeah, I knocked up Quinn, but she was the one who should have told Finn the truth, not me. She chose Finn because she thought he'd be a better father, even though she decided to give the baby up. Her lies hurt me as much as they hurt him."

"…I guess."

"I haven't spoken to Quinn, not about dating her. I'm willing to fight for the kid but I don't want _her_. You're not second best, Rachel, not anymore."

It's not the romantic speech she probably expected, certainly not what she would have got from Finn, but you don't do romantic speeches and it's something she'll just have to accept.

"Last time," you say, "we didn't really try. We were using each other. But we could've been good together. We _could_ be good together, if you give it a chance. You just…have to understand that I'm not going to walk about from the baby, no matter how much I might like you."

The slow smile that spreads across her face is wide and infectious. "You're not the kind of guy I imagined going out with but…we _could_ try. Properly this time. As for the baby, well, I can deal with that. I admire your maturity."

"What about Finn?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. He hasn't been so appealing since _we_ broke up. I don't pine after him anymore. What about Quinn?"

You mimic her shrug. "She's too high maintenance."

She laughs and you feel a smile appear on your face.

The two of you turn towards the doors at the end of the hall. You've already decided to offer her a ride home and you're not even doing it in the hope of getting into her pants. Finn will be pissed that you've stolen another girl from him, and Quinn will probably cry (those hormones sure are a bitch). But for the first time in a long time, your mind is clear. Yes, there is a baby to consider, and Quinn will be a part of your life for as long as the baby is, but you think you can live with that.

"You know, Noah," says Rachel, as you step out into the sunshine, "you're a great singer. I think I'm going to tell Mr Schu to give us a duet."

Nothing could make you happier.

**- - -**

**A/N: I usually try to use my FanFiction work to experiment with different techniques. This piece was a trial of 2****nd**** person, which I've never used before. I've also never written a **_**Glee**_** fic before, so it's new on two counts. Let me know how I did.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
